


Death By Dairy

by Sometimes_I_Get_Stuck_In_A_Wall



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Get_Stuck_In_A_Wall/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Get_Stuck_In_A_Wall





	Death By Dairy

Hana Song

“Bah! Ba dum dum! De do do bum...” I sing to my favorite song. Lúcio... Your melodies and music surrounds my heart and captures it using nothing but joy. Lúcio... Oh how I-

(Knocks appear at the door)

I quickly turn off my music and hustle with the fakest straight face mankind has ever seen. Smirks crease my face and giggles lump my throat as I force my eyes to the door and start my walk towards to door.

“Hey Hana-er-Ms...” Voice gets quieter, “Fuck what was it? Fuck, fuck, fuck. SONG! Yes, Ms Song!”

“Yeah, whatchu want?” I say heading back to my bed recognizing the timid voice immediately as Brigitte.

“May I cuh-come in?” Somehow even more timid.

“Yeah sure do whatever.” I say as threatening as I can manage hoping to scare her off.

“Ok, I’m coming in now” Is she trying to set me off. Like geez! You don’t need to announce your every action! She enters the room in cat pajamas and a sleeping bag, “So I was wondering if I could-uh-have a sleepover with you?” 

“Why not! I SURE have extra time to spend with you!” Her face lights up clearly not catching onto my sarcasm.

“Oh that’s great I’ll get snacks!” She says giddy as ever. At least her cooking is the one thing that makes her half decent. She always tries to impress someone, though I’m not sure who yet, and it’s driving me insane how perfect she acts. At least she can cook, if she’s spending the night I need to focus on the positives.

She arrives ten minutes later with the snacks and we start watching movies without exchanging words. 

“Wow! Hana I’ve never suspected stubborn old you to be the type that into romances” She says trying to engage a conversation.

“Yeah, well you expect me to die alone?”

“No! You’re way to pretty for that!”

“What...”

“I mean you have the most beautiful hair and I love your deep brown eyes” Oh now I get it.

“But have you seen Angela’s eyes?” I finally get who she’s trying to impress...

“I prefer brown eyes to be honest, blue eyes are a little to cliche for me, no offense to Dr. Ziegler,” She’s trying to impress me because...

“But Angela’s eyes!” If she gains my approval...

“Nah yours are way better!” Everyone will finally approve of her and she will be in a better place of authority...

“Ugh I’m done trying to correct an idiot.” That’s why she will never earn my approval!

“You don’t actually think I’m a idiot do you?” She says caught off guard by my rude comment. A hint of guilt whips at my throat.

“You are,” Did I say the wrong thing?

“I think I’ll just head to bed... Good night.” I slip on my headphones and jam out to the thing that makes me happiest... Lúcio and his music.

A hour in and my eyes are growing tired. I check my alarm knowing I have training in the morning and see that it’s 12:30 am. I should probably head to bed soon. My eyes wander around the room desperate for something to think about. Lucio? No. Gaming? No. Training in the morning and how it’s too early? No. Ugh I can’t think of anything and then my eyes wander to her. Ugh not her. But once I see her she is all i can think about. Ok mind what do you want to think of her? Huh? I stare at her long and hard. Her body quivers and guilt suddenly just flows through me again. 

“Hey Brig you up?”

“Yeah, I can’t sleep, it’s too cold in your room”

“It’s too warm in yours,”

“You’re never-“

“Ugh just shut up and come up here”

“What? Really?”

“Yes now hurry up before I change my mind”

“Thank you Ms Hana”

“Hana is fine” Even though it was almost pitch black, my alarm clocks beaming red letters glowed on her face and I could She her beaming from ear to ear. Ugh so weird. But I guess sometimes she’s ok.

 

My alarm beeps with passion as I wake to find Brigitte gone. Thank god! I purposely set my alarm to 4 am and turned on my light to see a sticky note on my mouse pad. It read,

Hey Hana,

Thanks for letting me sleepover I really appreciate it. I couldn’t fall asleep in your room so I went back to mine. Please don’t get mad at me.

Love,  
Brigitte 

Uh, why did she put “love” we ain’t dating and I certainly don’t plan to. Not with her. Why was she so persistent about my eyes. She is so weird and I certainly don’t like that. I don’t need this distracting me from my early morning gaming. What I need to to win. To win I need to focus. To focus I need to forget about her and the rest of the world. Until the alarm clock rings again. I am free. As long as it doesn’t ring. As long as it doesn’t ring. As long as...

The alarm let’s out a shriek once more and I know it’s time for training.

I gather my stuff, get dressed and head to training. Halfway down the hall I see Morrison talking with someone. I can’t see their face I just see the tip of their head. Is that music? I didn’t know the old man enjoyed listen to things other than himself talk and workout drills. Wait a second. This is Lucio’s music. Does that mean?

“Morrison who you talking to?” 

“Lúcio”

“Stop playing”

“See for yourself” As he steps out of my way I see Lúcio humming beats and smiling patiently at me. 

“Oh uh... I... Hi Lúcio” Oh my god I can’t even talk correctly, did I introduce myself? I don’t think I did. But what if I did and it will just be awkward if I do it again. But if I don’t introduce myself then will it come off as rude?

Skating noises flutter down the hallway towards me.

“I’ll finish this discussion later with you Morrison I want to get to know this lovely lady.” I blush and grow very embarrassed as Morrison walks away.

“Hana Song right? I hear about you all the time in the news.”

“Oh do you... Well of course you do look at me.” Was that too snarky? Too mild? What did I do wrong? Why is he staring at me like that?

“I expected nothing less from the amazing Hana Song and here I thought you were shy.” He called me amazing- Does he mean it or is he just being polite, do I have food on my face, do I smell bad?

“Only in front of national treasure Lúcio,” I smirk, did I do that right, oh god this might be my only chance to impress him.

“Oh stop it you,” He smiles, why is he smiling, did I do something wrong? Does he really mean for me to stop.

“Hey Hana?” Oh god what did I do?

“Yeah what’s up” Oh god oh god oh god!

“You can chill around me, I’m just an ordinary celebrity,” He notices, oh no.

“Me nervous? Who you think your talking to, Lena?” He laughs at that then comes close and hugs me.

“You’re funny but not a good lair,”

“But you-“

“Shhh just breath” I take a breath in and can’t seem to let it out.

“Hana you got to breath,” I shake my head slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

“Hana it’s alright I’m here you can breath. Do you wanna go to your room?” I nod.

We arrive at my room and I’m almost unconscious from the lack of oxygen. I see a more familiar setting and I finally calm down enough to breath. 

“I’m gonna leave you be for a big-“

“No stay”

“But-“

“Please stay”

“Ok I’m here Hana” He brushes back my hair as I go back to sleep, “Shhh it’s ok”


End file.
